My First
by Zakuro95
Summary: One day our 19 year old blonde friend is coming home late from work. On his way home some random man throws a huge box out on the sidewalk. Naruto opens it up and see...a HUMAN? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first yoai I'm putting up on here…so please don't be mean…please **

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_As the day was quickly coming to an end, I was slowly walking slowly walking home. What I didn't know was that my life would change completely that night._

"Ah…this was such a long night." a short blonde headed boy yawned. He was just walking home from. ' I can't wait to get to bed.' Naruto thought. As he was walking down the empty road humming a nameless tune, he heard a door slam open from one of the houses he walks by. Naruto quickly hid in a narrow near by alleyway.

"This is not what I wanted!" a man yelled throwing a huge box out on the side of the road. "This piece of shit doesn't even work.." the man mumbled stomping back to the house slamming the door behind him. Naruto slowly walked to the box. "I wonder what it is…" he said softly opening the bow. When it was opened up enough, Naruto jumped back.

'It's a body!' Naruto silently screamed in his head.

Naruto started to freak out…

'What should I do? What should I do? Should I call the cops? Do I just pretend I didn't see anything? No, I can't just leave him here!'

…It took awhile before he finally saw the blue book labeled 'MANUAL'. "A manual…so it's one of those new robot things I've seen on TV…" Naruto took in a deep breath of air then let all out. He was so glad that it wasn't a dead body. He looked through the small blue book a read the directions.

"Step 1: Kiss the figure full on the lips to activate." Naruto read out loud. He looked from the book to the male figure then back again. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned over the figure. He was curious what would happen.

'Geez…I can't believe I'm giving my first kiss to a robot….'

Then he kissed it.

The next thing Naruto knew, the figure started to make a 'whirr' sound and started to move. It was slowly becoming warm. Naruto stopped kissing it and backed up onto a wall. 'Wh-What just happened..?' Naruto slowly looked up seeing that the man was naked in all his glory. He blushed and kept looking up. The blacked-haired man was staring at him.

"Um…hi…" It was the only thing Naruto could say without screaming bloody murder.

The figure smirked. 'He's kind of cute…' it thought. "Hi. My name's Sasuke Uchiha. From now on," Sasuke said while getting out of the box. "I'm your new lover." he said getting a little too close for comfort.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-" It was the only thing Naruto could get out before Sasuke kissed him.

'What?'


	2. Chapter 2

Previously on My First

_The figure smirked. 'He's kind of cute…' it thought. "Hi. My name's Sasuke Uchiha. From now on," Sasuke said while getting out of the box. "I'm your new lover." he said getting a little too close for comfort._

"_Wh-Wh-Wh-" It was the only thing Naruto could get out before Sasuke kissed him._

'_What?' _

Naruto pushed Sasuke away and turned around to face the wall. _'What just happened…. Did he just k-kiss me?' _

Naruto completely forgot that he kissed him first.

While Sasuke was watching Naruto have a panic attack , he started to notice the breeze between his legs…He looked into the box and found a set of clothes. After he finished putting on the jeans and shirt, he turned around a found Naruto still having a panic attack.

He crouched down on Naruto's side and started to poke his cheek.

"Hey…Are you okay?" he asked slightly worried about the blond.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke. "Am I okay..? AM I OKAY? Does it look like I'm okay? I was just supposed to go home, go to bed and sleep before I have to go to that God forsaken school the next day! But I just HAD to take the long way around. I HAD to open the box! I HAD to let my curiosity take over and get my first taken from kiss you just to see what would happen! And now you're asking me if I'm OKAY?" Naruto practically screamed.

By the time Naruto finished his rant he was red in the face, panting and getting up to go home. Sasuke just looked at him and shrugged.

"Hey, it could've been worse…"

Naruto slowly turned around. "How… in fuck's name… can it get any WORSE!" the blond yelled furious.

Sasuke leaned close to Naruto face and whispered in his ear, "I could have raped you."

Naruto blushed and pushed him away. "You are such a pervert!" Sasuke chuckled. Naruto turned around and started to walk home. It wasn't until a few minutes later that he noticed that Sasuke was following him.

Naruto finally got fed up with it. "Why are you following me?"

Sasuke looked at him like he just spoke Greek.

"I did tell you I was lover from now on, didn't I?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well that also means that I'm acquired to live with you."

"You mean as in under the same roof..?"

Sasuke nodded.

"No" Naruto shook his head.

"Yes."

Naruto started to run. He knew he was a fast runner. He used to be the captain of the track team in high school. Naruto smiled in victory of the thought. He turned to see if the figure was still there. To his surprise Sasuke was right behind him smirking like a mad man.

Naruto started to run faster, straining his body but Sasuke was still right behind. He didn't even look tired(**1). **

Soon Naruto saw his apartment building. He ran inside and up the stairs. Without looking behind him he took out his keys and unlocked the door.

'**Sanctuary!' he thought as he was pulling the door open. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke was right behind him and closed the door before he could walk in.**

'**NOO!' the blonde thought.**

"**You know…you're pretty fast…" Sasuke panting a little(2).**

"**Whatever… Just go in and don't touch anything!" Naruto commanded.**

"**Yeah, yeah." Sasuke totally ignored him.**

"**Grr…" Naruto was so close to punching him the head. "You know what? I'm sleepy and I'm going to bed. Good night!" Naruto said walking towards his bedroom door.**

"**Wait!" Sasuke called.**

"**What now?" **

"**Where am I supposed to sleep?"**

'…**Since when do robots sleep?" the blond thought. "On the couch of course."**

**Sasuke walked up to Naruto and put his arms around his waist. "But I want to sleep with you, Naru-chan."**

**Naruto pushed him away. "Get off!…Wait a minute, I never told you my name!" Naruto backed away from him. Sasuke pointed at Naruto's chest. "You still have on your name tag, dobe."**

**Naruto looked down at his chest to that the bastard was right. "Whatever. I'm going to bed." Naruto walked into his room and slammed the door in Sasuke's face.**

**Sasuke chuckled. "It's not that easy to get away from me, dobe." he said quietly.**

**The next morning, Naruto woke on his warm, soft, breathing pillow…..**

'**Wait a minute….pillow's don't breathe….' our favorite blond thought. His eyes snapped open and he slowly looked up.**

"**Good morning sleepyhead." **

**Naruto screamed.**

"**GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" **

**Everyone could hear Naruto throughout the building.**

**Thirty minutes later, Naruto was dressed to go to school. He still had a few minutes left so he decided to eat some breakfast for once.**

**While he was eating, there was a knock at the door.**

"**Hey, teme! Can you get that?" He yelled from the kitchen.**

"**Yeah, yeah." Sasuke opened the door to see a tall, dark-skinned girl with long black hair that pulled in a ponytail standing at the doorway. She looked up at Sasuke glaring.**

"…**Who the hell are you?" she asked.**

**Sasuke glared right back at her. "I should be asking the same question."**

**Naruto came to the doorway. "Oh, hey Zakuro. I'll be there in a sec." Naruto grabbed his bag stood in front of her. He saw both Sasuke and Naruto staring at each other. **

"**Oh, right. I forgot he was here. Zakuro, this is Sasuke. He followed me home yesterday and now he won't leave." he said pointing at the taller man.**

"**May I ask why he won't leave?" she said raising a brow.**

**Naruto groaned. "I'll tell on the to school." The girl nodded and started to walk forward. **

"**Bye, asshole. I'll see at 3 o'clock." Naruto told Sasuke slamming the door in his face.**

**By the time Naruto and Zakuro got to the school, Naruto told her the whole story and was laughing her ass off.**

"**Haha! Seriously! I find that hilarious!" she laughed wiping a tear from her eye.**

"**Zaku! That's not funny!" Naruto sighed..**

"**Yes it is!" **

**Naruto groaned. "Whatever… Nothing's going to bring me down today cause I'm going to confess to him." Naruto said determined. Zakuro immediately stopped laughing.**

"**Naru, please don't do that. He's not right for you." Zakuro complained.**

"**You tell me that about every guy I try to confess to." Naruto frowned.**

"**Yeah, and how many of them have rejected you? How many times have you come to my apartment crying? How many times have I comforted you saying 'It's okay.'?" **

**Naruto slouched a little "…Every time…but this time I'm sure of it!" he said straightening his back.**

**Zakuro sighed and turned away. She hated seeing Naruto hurt. He was like a little brother to her. "Alright, but remember that I'm always here for okay?" she said smiling a little. **

**Naruto grinned and hugged her. "I know, I know. I'll see you at the apartments later!" Naruto said running off to his first class.**

**Later that day, Naruto met up with the guy he was going to confess to behind the school.**

**Naruto looked down and blushed a little. "Ano, Tanuki.. I've liked you for a long time, and I was wondering if you would-" Naruto didn't even finish his sentence before Tanuki interrupted him.**

"**Tsk, who would want to go out with a freak like you! Stay away from me.." he said walking off. He didn't even notice Naruto falling down onto his knees with tears rolling down his face. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously on My First**

_Tsk, who would want to go out with a freak like you! Stay away from me.." he said walking off. He didn't even notice Naruto falling down onto his knees with tears rolling down his face. _

_

* * *

_

Naruto was walking aimlessly around a bad part of town. He Didn't know where he was going, but he didn't care either. He never had someone reject him that bad. They usually didn't show or break up with him in at least a week. Naruto's heart was practically broke in half when Tanuki said he was a freak.

'A freak…a freak am I really that hated at the school that people would consider me a freak' Naruto thought.

As he was deep in his thoughts, he bumped into a man's shoulder and fell. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Naruto didn't finish. The man grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him up.

"What the hell do you do that for, you little shit!" the stronger man yelled in Naruto's ear. Naruto looked up at him fearfully. "I-I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention, please let me go." he whimpered.

The man glared at him for a minute and slowly started to smirk. "Alright, I'll let you go," Naruto sighed in relief. "But you have to help me in return."

Naruto looked up at the taller man questioningly. "You see, I've been….frustrated for a while. And I need you to help me."

Naruto's eyes started to get wide. "NO! Let me go!" He yelled as loud as he could but no one was there. The street was absolutely empty. The man harshly pushed Naruto into the nearest alley and held him against the wall. "Shut the hell up! I don't want to be interrupted.

Sasuke sat quietly on the couch, waiting for Naruto to come home. It was already after 5 and Sasuke was getting worried.

Sasuke tried to wait but he couldn't wait anymore. He quickly got off the couch and ran out the door. He opened and quickly ran out the building. As he ran down the street, he saw Zakuro walking home. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her shoulders.

"Where's Naruto?" he hissed at her

"He's not home! Shit!" she turned away from Sasuke and took her cellphone. She typed in the familiar number.

Naruto felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. He tried to move his hands grab it but the man had a tight grip on him.

"Will you just give up. You're not getting away anytime soon." the man laughed. He started to suck and lick Naruto's neck.

"No! Stop, please!" Naruto cried out. "No more!"

'Someone.. Anyone, help me!' Naruto screamed in his head.

Sasuke felt a pang in his chest. He knew something was wrong and wanted to go find Naruto quickly. Zakuro growled at her phone. "Damn it! He's not picking up! Sasuke you have to go find Naruto. I'll stay in his apartment in case he decides to come home. Alright?" Sasuke nodded and ran down the street.

'I hope that he finds him soon.' Zakuro thought before walking inside the building.

* * *

Naruto started to cry as the man felt him up.

"No..." Naruto whimpered. The man had just unbuttoned Naruto's pants and started to reach down. "No!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly, the man fell down to the ground. "Stay away from him you bastard." Sasuke yelled. As the man withered in pain, Sasuke crouched down in front of Naruto. "Naruto! Are you okay?" Naruto just sat with tears in his eyes, looking up at Sasuke. "Naruto, say some-" Naruto threw his hands ariund Sasuke's neck and cried. "Shh, it's okay I'm here now. He won't hurt anymore.

"What hell do you think you're doing to my new toy." the man who was knocked down yelled. He soon regreted saying that when sasuke moved away from Naruto. "**Your **toy? What do mean by **your toy**!" Sasuke hissed while punching the man in the stomach. He once again was knocked down to the ground, curling up in a tight ball.

" I swear if you ever come near him again, I will end your pitiful life." Sasuke threatened. He walked back over to Naruto who had his knees pulled up to his chest, silently crying. Sasuke got in front of him again. "Come on, Naruto. We're going home, okay?" he said picking the blond up bridal style. Naurto buried his head in Sasuke's chest, trying to calm down. When they finally got to Naruto's apartment, Zakuro came running out of the kitchen.

"Naruto!" she cried. When Sasuke put Naruto down, he ran into Zakuro arms. "I was so scared!" he cried. "Shh, it'll be alright." Zakuro cooed.

An hour later, Sasuke and Naruto were all sitting at the coffee table, in front of the couch while Zakuro was on the kitchen making Naruto some ramen. Naruto told the Zakuro the whole story and both Sasuke and Zakuro wanted to go back to the alley and kill the man but they didn't want to leave Naruto alone. So they stayed by his side.

"Here's your ramen." She said putting the cup down in front of Naruto. "Thanks." he said smiling. "You know, you shouldn't be saying thanks to me. I haven't done anything." she sid smiling. Naruto looked at her with a confused look. She glanced at Sasuke who was watching the T.V screen even though it wasn't on. Naruto made an 'o' shape with his mouth. He turned towards the raven and tugged on his sleeve. "Even though you probably know this by now but...Thank you." Naruto said in a small voice, bowing his head down. Sasuke smiled at him. "You're welcome...dobe." Naruto flinched and lifted his head, about to yell at the robot, but was kissed instead.

Naruto pushed him away blushing. Sasuke was smiling in triumph and Zakuro was laughing at how cute they are.

* * *

Yes! I'm finally done! Sorry it took so long...I got lazy...heh

Well enjoy the chapter and tell me what you think. Bye-bye!

Btw I would've posted this sooner but FanFiction was having difficulties...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there everyone!

Crowd of rabid fangirls:...

I am soooooo sorry that i haven't updated in a while but i was kinda grounded...from everything including the computer...and i have an essay to do for school during the summer...and i had a slight case of writer's block...sooooooo here's the new chapter

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto. If I did...man you don't even want to know...

* * *

~_3 weeks later~_

Today was like any other Thursday for Naruto, after the accident. He woke up with Sasuke laying beside him, spooning.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, telling him to get out.

Getting dressed and then walking in the kithen making a bowl of cereal.

And Sasuke coming behind him hugging him asking the same question for the past three weeks.

"Can I go to school with you today?" Sasuke said whispering in the blonde's ear.

Naruto shivered. "How many times do I have to tell you. **NO!**" Sasuke slightly scowled and pulled Naruto closer to his chest. "...Please?" Naruto blushed heavily and squirmed out of his embrace. He sat the bowl in the sink and turned towards Sasuke. "No means no, Sasuke." Naruto huffed grabbed his bag and walked out of the door. Sasuke flopped down on the couch and crossed his arms. It's not like he wanted to pressure Naruto like that.

He just wanted to protect him. He didn't want to see Naruto crying like that ever again. He wanted his revenge on the man made those sad tears fall from his blode's eyes.

Sasuke sat on the couch for few minutes, thinking of a way to go to Naruto's school. Sasuke smirked evilly and grabbed the phone. He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer.

_"Hello?" _

"Hey Kakashi? I have a small favor." Sasuke said as his smirk grew wider.

* * *

Naruto was walking in his classroom when a shiver ran down his back.

Zakuro raised an eyebrow. "You okay? You look a little pale?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, just got a little cold." he said as he smiled again. When he walked in the class he saw Tanuki. He put lowered his head as he walked past him. As he slowly sat down in his seat Zakuro came over and rubbed his back. Zakuro asked the same question when they entered the classroom. "You okay?" she said as she glared at Tanuki.

Tanuki shivered and looked around the room but before he could turn around Zakuro quickly looked away.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'll get over it." he said with a small smile.

As soon as he said that a high-pithched voice was heard. "Naruto!"

Zakuro twitched as she saw the pink haired bit-...er...girl come closer. Naruto looked up. "Sakura-chan, how are you this morning?" he asked politely.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. How about you? Did it go well with Tanuki?" she whispered the last part. Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, well that didn't go to well. He rejected me." he said as he slowly looked down to his desk.

"Really? Well, that's too bad. I wish you luck with the next one!" she said as walked back to the front of the room to her friend, Ino.

"Why do you hang out with her? I don't like her...she seems like bad news..." Zakuro growled.

"I told you she was a crush of mine in middlechool until I found out that I was gay and then we became friends." Naruto said as he took out a notebook and started drawing.

"Yeah, well...I still don't like her...especially her hair...Why is it pink again?"

"She dyed it that color."

"So you're telling me that her hair has been looking like bubble gum since middle school?" Zakuro asked. "Isn't that like against shcool rules or something?"

"She had her ways..."

Zakuro scoffed. "Yeah, bribery. She could've just paid them off to let keep her hair that way..."

"Yeah well she is rich you know."

"Zakuro took out her notebook and started to take down the notes the teacher wrote on the board. "Yeah, whatever." she mumbled.

* * *

_~After School~_

Both Naruto and Zakuro walked into Naruto's apartment. "Thank you so much for coming over and helping me study for the test tomorrow. You're a life saver!" Naruto hugged Zakuro again for the tenth time.

Zakuro patted his head. "No problem. Math is my specialty." As they walked into the living room, they saw Sasuke sitting on the couch watching T.V.

"Welcome home!" he said.

"Hey Sasuke! What have you been up to today?" Zakuro asked as she sat right next to him. "He turned his head towards her direction and smirked. "...Nothing much..."

Zakuro stared at him for a while and then shrugged her shoulders. She started watching T.V. with him.

"I'll be back in a few. I'm going to make some snacks." Naruto said walking to the kitchen. As soon as Naruto was out of sight, Zakuro turned towards Sasuke.

"Waht are you planning?"

Sasuke smirked. "If I tell you, you promise not to tell Naruto?" he asked.

"Cross my heart and hope to die." Zakuro said making an 'x' sign on her chest.

Sasuke leaned over and whispered in her ear. Zakuro's eyes widened. "No way! For real?" Sasuke nodded his head.

"I can't wait to see the look on Naruto's face. When is it going to happen?" she asked.

" Two weeks from now. My friend Kakashi said that he would meet me here the day before to deliver the things needed."

"This is going to be great!" she snickered quietly. She suddenly stopped smiling.

"He's coming back.." she said as she stared at the T.V. once again. sasuke looked at her with confusion. "What are yo-"

"I'm back!" Naruto yelled as he walked into living room. Sasuke stared at Zakuro for a minute_. 'How did she know he was about to come back?_' he asked himself. Zakuro gave him a sideway glance and smiled.

"Alright, let's get this over with." She said as she sat on the floor in front of the coffee table.

* * *

_~Thursday~_

Naruto was sitting at his desk deep in thought. Zakuro looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Something wrong?"

Naruto looked up to her and smiled. "Nothing really...It's just that the teme hasn't bothered me lately about coming to school with me. I'm wondering if he just gave up... I think he's planning something."

Zakuro turned to face the front of the room. "Hmm..." she just shrugged her shoulders. _'You have no idea Naru... For once I can't wait for class to start!'_ she thought as she snickered. Naruto looked at her but she just shook her head saying that it was nothing.

As the teacher walked in everyone turned to the front of the room.

"Good morning class." she smiled. "It seems that today we have a new student." The teacher turned towards the door waved her hand telling the person to come in. As the door opened, Naruto's eyes became wider as Sasuke stood next to the teacher's desk.

He bowed. "Hello my name is Sasuke. Please treat me nicely."

All Naruto heard was Zakuro laughing quietly at everything that was going on.

_'ah, this is going to be a fun school year. I just know it!'_


End file.
